History In The Making
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: Barry Bubblestein, gumball racer, is close to winning his 500th race, a Sugar Rush first. But when the attention is too much for him, he just wants to be alone. Can he get away from all the stress of getting such a big achievement? Read on to find out! Gu
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I felt inspired to write about something like this after doing a roleplay about it with Barry Bubblestein. This story is dedicated to him, and I thank him for being there for me, all the time, even when times were bad. Barry, you are an inspiring friend, and for that, I dedicate this story to you.

* * *

(Barry's POV)

I'm in my gumball house with my wife, Adorabeezle Winterpop. We had gotten married not too long ago. So, she is happy with me. And I never wanted nothing more.

But, one night, she brings up a subject that is a little touchy for me. And that struck a chord in my code.

"So, I heard you're close to your 500th win, gumball. Do you feel excited about it?" she asks me, sitting with me on the couch.

I shake a bit, wavering in my answer. "I don't know, Beez. Winning isn't that big of a deal to me. I don't see what the big deal is about winning."

"This is a big deal, considering you're the first racer to reach 500 wins, baby." Beez says, stroking my hair.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is. Sure, you get a trophy and everyone cheers for you, but when you reach a racing achievement, there's so much you have to be part of afterwards. The press taking pictures of you for the newspaper and magazines, live post-race interviews, autograph sessions, victory parties...ugh, the attention alone is SO overwhelming!" I say, laying on the couch.

"I know how you feel, gumball. I had to go through that stuff after getting the Hardcore Candy Achievement and the Candypocalypse Achievement. It overwhelmed me quite a bit." Beez says, sighing. "But, 500 wins is the Platinum Candy Achievement, and it's a big deal."

"I know, Beez, but you really don't have to make a huge deal out of me winning. I don't want all the hype." I say, going to my room.

* * *

In my room, I lay on my bed, thinking.

"I don't want people making such a big deal out of this 500-win thing. I just hate the attention! I hate it, by Mod I hate it so much..." I think, hitting my blue marshmallow pillows. "I just wish winning wasn't such a big deal...that's all."

I lay there, wondering what could go down after I win. But, I already know what goes down after a racer gets a racing achievement. All I want after this is a nice quiet night at home with my wife and sister. That's all. No post-race interviews, no pictures, and no parties.

I fall asleep, still thinking about all the stuff that will happen.


	2. Barry's Envisioning

**Author's Note: I do not own the song in this chapter and some lyrics may be altered. And what you read in this chapter is how Barry feels about all the hype behind winning a race, even worse with an achievement.**

* * *

(Barry's Dream Sequence) *_Italics_ are Barry, **bold** is Adorabeezle*

_I wonder what Beez wants. She called me over to her house for a pretty important date...*parks the kart in her driveway* Beez? I'm here, just like you wanted me to be._

**You're here, gumball. Come into the house. Now close your eyes. *opens the door***

_Fine, my eyes are closed._

**All right, now you can open your eyes. *walks into the house, smiling***

_*opens my eyes, seeing cameras and all the racers* Beez! What's all this for?!_

**You made history, gumball!**

_What do you mean?!_

**500 WINS! YOU WON 500 RACES!**

_Beez! I said I wanted nothing big! You promised!_

**I know you wanted nothing big, but your 500th win is a big deal!**

_This is so annoying! All this attention is so annoying! All I wanted after this was to be ALONE!_

* * *

Barry's Achievement Lament:

_I got an achievement and I'll cry if I want to, get mad if I want to, feel annoyed if I want to. You would feel those things too, if it happened to you!_

_Nobody knows when I won, everyone had some big smiles, but why do they cheer like that, when it's obvious I wanted nothing to do with winning!_

_I got an achievement and I'll cry if I want to, get mad if I want to, feel annoyed if I want to. You would feel those things too, if it happened to you!_

_At my victory party, the racers dance all night. But leave me alone for a while. 'Til all this annoying attention goes away from me, I'll have no reason to smile..._

_I got an achievement and I'll cry if I want to, get mad if I want to, feel annoyed if I want to. You would feel those things too, if it happened to you!_

_Oh, there's cameras and autograph hounds, but I didn't want this annoying stuff. It's obvious I wanted a quiet night, but now I don't think I'll ever get that at all._

_I got an achievement and I'll cry if I want to, get mad if I want to, feel annoyed if I want to. You would feel those things too, if it happened to you!_

_Oh, I got an achievement and I'll cry if I want to, get mad if I want to, feel annoyed if I want to. You would feel those things too, if it happened to you!_

* * *

(Barry's POV)

I wake up in a cold sweat. If all that stuff really does happen, I'll run away. It's annoying to me, and it always has been. Certain racers enjoy attention like that, but me, I think it's annoying!

I get out of bed and pull the covers over my pillow, then I dress in my normal attire, not really looking forward to what's going to happen today.

* * *

(next chapter: Race Morning)


End file.
